Impulse
by Rio 2.0
Summary: [When Daisuke slipped on a skateboard, only to land gracelessly on his back, he realized that this was not the state he left the house in] A Series of random DarkDai Oneshots.
1. Scream

_Hello, you poor saps.  
I've decided, I'm going to attempt a series of oneshots, drabbles, vignettes... because I can.  
They will all be different.  
Unrelated.  
Except by the fact that it will all probably be DarkxDai... _

So here's attempt number one!

_I am fully aware that I suck at angst.  
__  
_**Disclaimer:**_ "I own everything" is only a proper sentence when preceded or followed by "I wish"  
_**  
Warning**: _Daisuke is OOC. AU_

_

* * *

_

_I can't remember  
when it has snowed  
so much, yards  
and yards of lacy ribbons,  
wrapping the world in white_

It's snowing again.

Lately, it seems as if it's always snowing.

Or maybe I'm just noticing it more as of late. After all, I have been spending more and more time just sitting here, staring out this very window.

The snow is so white. When I was little, I would beg my mother to take me out, build a snowman with me. Sometimes she would, and she'd still manage to find some way to test me. Once she tied me up in scarves and I nearly drowned in winter clothing, and she gave me a mere minute to free myself.

In hindsight, it should have been easy for me.

…but then again, I was only five.

Thinking about this brings a small smile to my face. That's odd… that hasn't happened in a while.

I used to be all smiles…

What happened?

You happened. They happened. Everyone happened. Everything changed. I wish I could forget.

She rejects me, so she can chase you. For a little while after that, I think, I tried to push you away...

But you stayed with me. For a while atleast.

You… I didn't understand what you wanted. I still don't know what you desire.

And I…

I sit here and stare out this window.

It wasn't always like this. You and I used to be inseperable. It was only after you got fed up with my antics and gave me my space...

That's when I realized I could never replace you... and I thought you could never replace me.

I guess I was wrong.

The snow is so white, untainted, so very pure.

Oh look… You've come out to play. The twins are with you.

Surprise, surprise.

You all look happy. It must be the snow.

I must say... your smile is beautiful. Untainted, like the snow falling around you.

Hmph... Suddenly I can't take it anymore. It hurts... You're smiling with _them_, at _them_, for _them._

Am I so easily forgotten?

I walk into the bathroom. You're beautiful, but I can't have you. I was never good enough. It's my fault really. Your gorgeous, and I'm average at best. When I think about it, I don't understand how you could stand me in the first place. Was it pity?

The first cut wasn't the deepest.

No, but it does relieve me. If only for a few moments.

I cut again, rivers of crimson bubble over the edge, falling to the ground, like bloody snowflakes falling from the sky...

Someones knocking on the front door. Is anyone else home...? I can't remember...

There's a lot of red now... It's pretty. Would you think so?

It's the same colour as my hair…

Would you ever notice that?

I hear the door slam downstairs. I guess someone was home after all...

I… feel a little woozy.

Someone's calling my name. I can't… place the voice.

I wish it were you. It could be you, but it won't be. You have _them _now.

The white tub is tainted pink... is that… my fault? I'm sorry…

The door… is opening.

You came… I didn't expect you to come...

I hear your voice... you're shouting...

Why aren't you out in the snow?

Tears... I can feel your tears.. you're crying.

Did you know...?

Your eyes…

Are so…

_**Beau…ti…..ful…**_

I...

_You should  
have heard_

_him scream_

_

* * *

_

_Well...  
I... wanted to try something out of my ordinary box.  
Let's leave it at that.  
No matter what I try, it all sounds the same to me.  
One day, I will attempt something NOT in first person. _

_un-beta'ed.  
Let's just say, is I like suprises. So Cookies gets to recieve them. _

_Italics are quotes from the novel "Impulse", written by Ellen Hopkins. Beautiful book.  
I own one copy out of millions. Cost me $20 at Chapters.  
I own no rights to it. _

-×-Tsuki owns your soul and mine-×-  
"Teach me english!"

**Read and Review!  
Should I actually start a small series?  
It's all for you, you decide! **


	2. Fairy Tale

**Disclaimer: **I'm a famous author. I own everything. Why, I'm so famous, I don't exist.

**_Okies... this one is... "special".  
I've REALLY got to lay off the crack. _**

**_Dark talking to Daisuke  
_**"Daisuke's thoughts/spoken words"

* * *

_Once upon a time there was a beautiful prince. Tall, dark and handsome, everywhere this Prince went, people would greet him with a smiling face, showering him in praise and gifts._

_Everyone, with the exception of one. _

_A young artist, who's beautiful artwork brought smiles to the village in which he lived. Constantly smiling, trying everything in his power to bring happiness to those around him._

_This young artist, while friendly, did not treat the prince with any more respect then he would the next person. _

**-×-**

The crowd watched in awe as Dark took off on his black wings. As always, this heist went off without a hitch.

"**_Piece of cake, as always… Hiwatari was being lazy today…" _**

"Dark, you're going to jinx us!"

"**_Relax… your in good hands"_**

"Oh, really? I sometimes find that hard to believe"

Dark scoffed in response. Everyone else had been impressed at least. It's not like it mattered what his tamer thought…

Right?

**-×-**

_The Prince, not used to this treatment, tried to win the affections of this boy, but no matter what he did, the boy chose to ignore him._

_The beautiful Prince was confused by this. Everyone treated him with high respect, admired him, they yearned for his affections._

_After all, he was the beautiful Prince._

**-×-**

Daisuke opened his bedroom window, slowly walking out to his personal deck. He shivered in response to the sudden cold, but quickly adjusted. Leaning against the railing, he looked out to the bay. Something, or rather someone caught his eye.

"Is… Is that Riku?"

Within the deep recesses of Daisuke's mind, Dark stretched and yawned, having woken up to Daisuke's rather loud thinking.

"**_I guess so, what's she doing out this late?" _**It wasn't as if Dark could really care at this moment, but if being woken up meant time spent chatting with Daisuke…

"I wonder what she's doing…"

…even if it was about _her_.

"**_Daisuke, it's late. You have school tomorrow, and it's cold. You should get some sleep"_**

"Since when have you cared?"

Dark recoiled at Daisuke's rather unintentional harsh comment.

"**_Ouch, that hurt. Is… that what you really think…?"_**

Daisuke didn't respond, instead taking the thief's advice and going back inside. He didn't know what he thought.

**-×-**

_Once upon a time there was a rejected Prince._

_Ignored by the one he loved. _

_Over time, the prince decided to take a new approach to gaining the boys affections. He watched from afar, learning more and more about the boy, studying him, wanting to understand everything about him. _

**-×-**

Dark was uncharacteristically quiet over the next few days. Daisuke, while finding this odd, decided not to comment on it. He figured Dark was tired, and decided to leave him alone. After all, everyone needs their rest.

Dark used this time to observe Daisuke. Of course, he knew more about the boy than anyone else. He knew Daisuke took after Wiz in his love for Strawberries. He knew Daisuke liked cinnamon shampoo, and his favorite flower was the rose. Also, that Daisuke was a hopeless romantic.

You learn a lot when you share a body with a person.

From the shadows of Daisuke's mind, he watched the boy interact with his friends, his classmates and his teachers. He was always smiling… but Dark didn't always feel Daisuke's happiness. Was this all a façade?

…but then there was Riku.

When he talks to Riku, he lights up.

He really smiles.

**-×-**

_It soon became all too clear that the boy would not notice him…_

_Would not reciprocate the Prince's feelings, for his heart belonged somewhere else. _

_The Prince, realizing this painful truth, began feeling a sense of failure, and began calling himself a "monster"_

**-×-**

"Dark…?"

"_**Yeah…?"**_

"I have to tell her soon…"

"_**I know…" **_

"Dark… what if I don't want too?"

"_**Why wouldn't you want to? You love her, she loves you, I'm just the monster that steals your body every once in a while"**_

"Dark…? Don't say that! I…" Daisuke caught himself. He'd tell the thief one day… but now... now wasn't right.

Dark didn't question the unfinished statement. He didn't know if he wanted to hear it.

**-×-**

When Daisuke finally admitted the truth to Riku… She handled it surprisingly well. She even admitted that she'd had these _dreams_ about those two being one. Daisuke just blushed and rubbed the back of his head…

"heh... about that…"

Dark smirked slightly. For some reason, Daisuke didn't feel as happy as he would have expected, but it wasn't his concern. Not anymore.

"_**Goodbye Dai-chan. I'm sorry… for everything"**_

"Dark!?" Daisuke yelped. He suddenly felt lighter.

Daisuke panicked a little. This... he wasn't supposed to leave so quickly. Daisuke still hadn't told him…

**-×-**

_All too soon the Prince disappeared, never to be heard from again. _

…_Maybe if the Prince looked hard enough, he would have noticed the small smiles that only he received. The sly glances the young artist sent his way._

…_Maybe if he had been brave enough, he would have seen the artist's latest masterpiece. A canvas with his own smiling visage._

…_Maybe if he looked deep enough, he would see the artist's intentions. His silent love for the Prince._

…_Maybe then, there would have been a Happily Ever After._

…_Because once upon a time…  
…that's how fairy tales ended…_

**-×-**

* * *

**_I've been watching Disney.  
I've been reading Angst.  
This is what happened._**

**_And!! It's my first attempt at third person.  
I think I screwed it up. Whoops! _**

**_Huh.. now that I think about it...  
wait.. what.. was I... Oh gwibit. I can't remember _**

**_Read and Review!_**


	3. Memories

**DisCLAIMer: ...**because when I enlarge the CLAIM, it makes it so. DN Angel not mine. Within Temptation surpasses my mere mortalness. Fear me!

**For Dark Mage Makai** - For giving me my inspiration and tons of good music! Thanks hun!

**For Tsuki** - Who stayed awake on a friday night because I asked.  
Wuv Woo!

**Thank you reviewers. You win at life**.  
Thank you Readers, because maybe you care.  
...I really don't know.

* * *

"_Dark…? Where are you going?"_

"_That's for me to know, and for you to find out!"_

"_Oh… well… Come back soon!"_

"_Don't worry, I will."_

"_Promise?" _

"Promise"

"_I'll miss you!"_

"_I'll miss you too Dai-chan…"

* * *

_

_**Memories…  
**_

"Why do I feel so cold…?"

I walked into the polished kitchen, dragging a hand across the island in the middle. It would probably leave a smudge on the overly shiny counter top… but sometimes imperfection is perfection in itself. Some things really are more beautiful when you see the deepest part of them.

I made my way to the cupboard, suddenly craving water. Turning the tap on, I quickly poured myself a cold glass. So clear, so pure.

"So…"

I choked. It wasn't a pretty choke either. I sputtered and coughed and generally made an ass of myself in front of _him_. I quickly spun around to face the speaker.

"Sa… Satoshi?" Hide the dissapointment. "What are you doing here? More importantly… how did you get into my house?" It's never _him_, no matter how many times I think I hear, or see him. He wouldn't come back for me.

"It wasn't hard Niwa…"

"Oh… heh…" I rubbed the back of my head. Some habits never die I guess.

"I ran into Riku at the store. She wanted me to remind you of your special date tonight." Oh yeah… that… Crap. I had completely forgotten. Satoshi didn't seem to catch the sudden arrival and departure of confusion on my face. "Well, I have better things to do. The police force is completely incompetent and will fall apart should I leave them alone. See you around."

"Yeah… sure thing!" I smiled as he left my kitchen and sighed to myself. I picked up my forgotten water and took a drink.

"I see Creepy-boy hasn't changed… much" I nearly screamed. Unfortunately, I was still drinking my water. Cue sputtering once more. This time though, I didn't whip my head around, because I knew my mind was playing tricks on me.

"Geez Dai-chan, that's a harsh greeting. I don't even get a hug?"

I may have been frozen mentally, but physically I was slowly turning to face the voice.

"Dark…?" I was shocked to actually see him. I haven't in so long, he disappears a lot. I guess he wants to stay hidden from most other people; he does get a lot of media attention.

"The one and only!" He chirped happily. I see he hasn't changed; his ego is still inflated beyond human recognition. I look down at my glass. I've wanted to see him again for so long… but it hurts now. He's still beautiful, and he hasn't aged a day since that first day…

"So…" Heh, real smooth Daisuke. You haven't seen this man in what feels like forever, and that's all you can say?

"So…? How's life been treating you? How is Emiko? Daikii? Wiz? Kos-"

I cut him off. "They're all fine. Happy as usual, still researching art. I still have to run a few of my mother's obstacle courses every now and then" He laughed that smooth, rich laugh of his. I could have melted right there, but I've grown. I've matured, or so I would like to believe.

Does Dark like mature people? I feel a blush erupt on my pale cheeks. I shook my head to rid myself of the perverted thoughts my mind was heading towards. Dark only laughed again. There's always something that amuses him at my expense.

"Dai-chan… I've really missed you"

Wait… what? He missed… me? "Wh…what…?" Once again, I set the record for renowned suaveness.

"I said, I've missed you!" He smirked that cocky smirk at me. That beautiful, cocky smirk of his.

"I… I missed you too. It's lonely without you around…"

"heh… you never change Daisuke" Oh, but I have. Haven't you noticed? It's hard not to.

"Neither do you…" It was so true. So, hauntingly true.

"Daisuke… Dai-chan… I…" He moved closer to me. His walk, so tantalizing, so charming... so utterly desirable.

You know those movies where someone is going to say something really important, and that annoying third wheel just has to interrupt? I hate those movies so much, because it always happens to me. Without fail.

"DAAAIIISUKE!!!" I swear I saw Dark flinch. I turned to the kitchen's only entrance and watched as Risa entered with that "sophisticated" walk of hers. She tries so hard. I waited for her fangirl squeal at the sight of Dark… but it never came. "Niwa-kun, are you ready to go? We have to meet Riku at the restaurant!"

I looked at Dark, now standing next to me. So close, I could feel him. I haven't felt him in a long time. I was surprised Risa didn't try and jump him.

"Daisuke…? Is everything alright…? Is…" she cut off, looking to the ground. She really has grown a lot, matured in her own way I guess. Risa's voice spoke up again, albeit very quietly. "Is it him again?"

I felt Dark shift beside me. Crimson met violet as he gave a sad smile, mouthing a 'sorry'. I looked at Risa in puzzlement. He's standing right there…

"What are you talking about…?" Risa's sad gaze met mine.

"We all miss him Daisuke… but… the past is the past. We have to let go…"

What is she talking about? I looked back to Dark. Or, to where Dark should have been standing. Is... Is she trying to tell me…?

"Come on Niwa-kun. Riku is waiting. Can't keep your wife waiting now, can we? That wouldn't be very gentlemanly."

Right.

My _wife. _

And suddenly the cold returned.

* * *

_In this world you tried  
Not leaving me alone behind  
There's no other way  
I'll pray to the gods let him stay  
The memories ease the pain inside,  
Now I know why  
_

_Together in all these memories  
I see your smile.  
All the memories I hold dear.  
Darling, you know I'll love you  
till the end of time. _

All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd be here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
Your silent whispers, silent tears.

**All of my memories...

* * *

**

**For the record, my attempts to upload this was thwarted 3 times. Once by my stupidty... oh... wait... that sums it up. I'm... I'm "special".**

**Anyways, I tried to go for something different. It turned out a little cliche. Oh well... once I started... it wrote itself. That happens a lot.**

**Please, tell me if you like? If you want a different style tell me! I'll be willing to try it. **

**Ideas, praise and insults should be thrown my way. I have HORRIBLE hand-eye coordination, but I plan to build a net. A net so powerful, you can't even see it. **


	4. Retribution

…**_Love…_**

"Are you even listening to me?"

His innocent eyes stare at me pleadingly. He's worried, as per usual. He knows what I do is in no way safe, for either of us. I give my usual smirk and lean in to kiss him. He pulls away. I guess he's upset with me.

"You're a puppet. Not just any puppet, **his.** It's degrading and…" He pauses, unsure of himself. It's touching sometimes… to see how much he cares. "I'm worried. What if he decides you know too much? What if... he decides you're next?"

"Don't worry Dai-chan. He wouldn't be where he is if it weren't for me. He can't kill me that easily"

"I wish I could believe you…"

…**_Crimson Blood…_**

Lurking in the shadows has never been hard for me. I was raised for this, trained since before I could even walk. Disposing of opposition is what I do. Until I met Daisuke, It was all I had.

Until I met Dai, I was drowning in pools of blood.

Blood that was never my own.

He changed all that for me.

**…_Poison…_**

I slowly walk to the target's location. A car is too conspicuous when you want to make an effective getaway, so I usually walk. The city is small enough to make it work.

Acting a bit paranoid, I pat the pocket inside my jacket that holds the neurotoxin. Things could get messy if I neglected to bring a discreet weapon. Guns are dandy and effective, but slightly noticeable.

Not to forget the blood.

**…_Eternity…_**

Daisuke isn't a fan of blood. He absolutely **hates** it when I come home covered in blood. He get's extremely worried about me, checks for cuts. He always makes sure it's not mine, and he tries so hard to forget why I'm covered in it.

So very hard.

I allow a small smile to grace my features. It isn't often that I have a genuine smile. Only for him. He, who I would die for. I live my life for him.

The crowd around me seems to stop. Looks like I've reached the club.

**…_Revenge…_**

Mr. Hiwatari has two targets for me tonight. Gareas Elidd- a rogue assassin who knows too much. He took a few jobs from Hiwatari. He's efficient, but a little brash.

Then there is the other target. Ernest Cuore, his innocent boyfriend who _could _be a threat. Intelligence wasn't completely sure of how much this man knew.

I guess this is Hiwatari's form of payment for the job Garu blew off for his "anniversary". It's sad really, but unless I want the same fate, I must comply.

I walk past the line, nodding once to the bouncer, and walking right past him. I could hear the complaints from the people waiting, but hey – there are some benefits to working for a huge underground "evil" corporation.

**…_To Sacrifice…_**

The club is packed, but it isn't hard to find target number one. His hair contrasts the norm, I mean, it isn't everyday you see natural green hair.

I assume the blonde beside him, looking completely out of place, is his boyfriend. He really looks unhappy. Poor guy seems to hate loud sounds, or maybe it's large crowds. Who really knows?

Target one, on the other hand, is having a field day.

I almost regret having to do this to them, but…

I make my way over to the large group surrounding the couple. This shouldn't be too difficult. Target one can really hold his liquor if the amount he consumed- in the 5 minutes I've been here- is any indication. Target two on the other hand, doesn't even have a glass.

I throw on a cheery smile and turn to the bartender.

"Two shots for the happy couple, on me" The bartender smiles, takes my money and does her thing.

**…_Mother…_**

Daisuke wouldn't have to deal with blood tonight. He wouldn't have to play mother-hen for me. Instead, we could probably have a little more fun. Time to push perverse thoughts aside, I have to work.

The "happy couple" just received their first gift.

**…_Ritual…_**

It's practical routine. I give a false smile and a small wave to the recipients of my drinks. I need to warm up to them first. I saunter over to the targets as seductively as I can. Within seconds, I've grabbed the group's attention.

Step one complete.

**…_Scarlet…_**

Commence step two.

The question is, is Garu drunk enough to realize who I am? That could make things a little more complicated.

He smiles at me cheerfully, raises his glass in thanks and shoots the shot into his mouth. Ernest smiles weakly, gives the red glass a confused look, but soon follows suit.

Looks like tonight will be easier that I originally thought.

**…_Prayers…_**

I wonder what Daisuke is doing right now. Probably sitting in front of the TV, wringing his hands and hoping that I return home okay.

Maybe he invited Satoshi over, to help calm his nerves. Of course Creepy Boy would be gone by the time I returned, Dai would know better than to risk that.

Creepy boy is the only real friend he has left. Dai felt that getting to close to anyone else would be dangerous.

He does so much for me. He has sacrificed so much.

I promised him that I'd slowly pull myself away from the assassin thing, but Hiwatari is giving me more jobs than usual as of late. Most of them concerning former assassins. Cleaning house I suspect.

**…_Heresy…_**

Turning my attention back to my targets, I feel a small twinge.

I think its called guilt, for what I'm about to do. I order two more shots for the now intoxicated pair. Target one is practically molesting target two, has him pinned against the bar, ravishing his neck. Poor guy, that's going to leave a mark.

… I wish that were Daisuke and I.

…Oh dear, I better get this finished quick. At this rate, I'm going to have to run home… in a very uncomfortable position.

While the two are obviously distracted, and the crowd is politely looking the other way, I slip close enough to apply a strong dosage of the toxin to the fresh drinks.

**…_Hell…_**

Usually I would stay to make sure the drinks were consumed, but I want to see Daisuke, and I want to see him now.

I all but run out of the club. When I hit the street, I quickly cross and mold in with the moving crowd. No need to draw attention to myself now, is there?

As soon as I hit the less crowded area of the city, I sprint to the apartment. I guess I really am impatient, but the completely unrelated thoughts of Dai tied down to the bed, performing his duties as adorable little uke is too tempting.

**…_Solitude…_**

I brush past a tall blonde as I run through the doors. I almost felt as if I knew him. I think I've seen him around the apartments recently. Must be a new resident, I should greet him sometime.

Sliding to a stop on the marble floors, I turn to the elevators. The whole Assassin gig has another benefit. I am filthy, FILTHY rich.

I practically jump from foot to foot as the elevator makes its way to the top floor. If I don't get there soon, or I don't stop thinking these dirty, sexy thoughts, I'm going to have a little bit of a huge problem.

To my relief, the elevator chimes, and I, as casually as possible, walk out and make my way to _our_ suite.

But that's when it hits me.

**…_Clouded Sky…_**

My mouth hangs open. I can't…

I run to the door, but I can't seem to move fast enough. I don't even bother using a key, I kick to door down. It takes a few tries, but it buckles under the pressure.

"Daisuke!"

Everything is dark. The blinds are closed; the lights are off... this isn't good.

Blondie isn't a new resident.

Blondie is my rival.

Blondie is bad news.

**…_Madness…_**

I run through the apartment, ripping things to pieces. Where the hell is he?

After tearing apart the living room, I run to the bedroom.

The bed is made, everything is neat.

Everything looks normal, but that's not good enough.

I practically snarl as I run to the kitchen next. I don't notice anything missing. I run past the fridge, my momentum causing a small paper to fall off, floating serenely to the ground. I turn around to pick it up.

**…_Goddess…_**

_Dark,_

_Gone to do some grocery shopping. We're running out of ramen._

I smile at his messy scrawl.

_I should be back soon, depending on how much I find. You know how I get. If I find a sale, I may be back late._

_Love you!_

_-Daisuke_

I sigh. Thank god.

…but I wonder… What was Krad doing here?

Heaving another sigh, I stumble to the bathroom. I need a shower. I still have plans for my little uke.

**…_The World…_**

I open the bathroom door, stifling a yawn.

…unfortunately, it makes it harder to prevent a scream.

Blood is everywhere.

Smeared over the mirrors, a handprint on the white wall, a set of footprints followed by a bloody trail leading to the bathtub.

In shock, I slowly make my way to the curtain and pull it back.

"…Dai…"

Dai is bloody. Dai is cut up. Dai is still bleeding, but Dai…

Dai is dead.

A clean note is taped to the bathtub wall.

_You've been getting sloppy. I think I've found a cure for that._

I'm numb. Dai was right, I was a puppet… and they found a way to kill me.

The news reported 3 deaths the next day. A young man collapsed in a bar after drinking two shots under pressure from his boyfriend, and a homicidal maniac who brutally slaughtered his own boyfriend and then killed himself. Completely unrelated according to officials.

Our story would be turned into a blockbuster movie about love, lust and betrayal. I would be portrayed as a jealous, overprotective boyfriend, and to appease the masses, you would be an innocent little _girl_ who didn't know what love truly was, and therefore stayed with me.

All I know is, I couldn't live without you.

Even if I was just a little puppet.

I guess I should have listened.

**_Love  
_****_Crimson Blood  
_****_Poison  
_****_Eternity  
_****_Revenge  
_****_To Sacrifice  
_****_Mother  
_****_Ritual  
_****_Scarlet  
_****_Prayers  
_****_Heresy  
_****_Hell  
_****_Solitude  
_****_Clouded Sky  
_****_Madness  
_****_Goddess  
_****_The World_**

**_...Watchers…  
_…****_Adore…  
_…_Us…

* * *

_**

**Disclaimer: **_DNA and Pilot Candidate belong to Yukiru Sugisaki. Sequence of words is stolen from Drakengard, property of Squeenix. _

**A/N:**_ Well... I have no idea where this came from. Please excuse the mistakes. I edited it all (as far as I know) and then accidentally pressed backspace... which unfortunately resulted in my losing progress, intead of ONE FREAKING LETTER. I hope I caught them all again... _

_As for the targets? Both from Pilot Candidate, Or Megami Kouhosei - whichever you prefer. I didn't feel like killing off anyone else... and I was in a MK mood._

_From the words - I took out tower. I had no idea what to do for that, given it's place. Other than that, I hope it made sense!  
__  
Anyways, I hope you like! _

_**Read and Review.  
Or Krad will kill you.  
... I'm jokingly serious. **_


	5. Act V

**A/N: **_I promise - It will make more sense._  
**Disclaimer: **_no owneth nada, nunca, zip, zilch, nothing!_

* * *

I tried to read over the paper again. I know I need to memorize it, but right now, my brain is mush. The paper looks blank, and it becomes painfully obvious that I'm screwed. Not literally, mind you. Oh dear, my thoughts are straying… 

"Daisuke!" someone whispers harshly at me.

I gulp. Well, here goes nothing…

"Coming!" I walk as gracefully as I can towards the god that stands before me. He is beautiful, and I want him- so, so badly- but…

"Come now, we should depart." Dark held out his hand to me, tipping his cowboy hat with the other. If anyone were close enough to see my face, they would see my infamous blush, but I am fortunate enough to be at least a little isolated. I reach for his hand. "The last light of the day is slowly fading, and I'm afraid we have exhausted our welcome. I bid you good day, and I thank you for your hospitality."

The pair bowed deeply, and we returned the gesture, walking through the makeshift door.

Once a ways away, Dark turned to face me. I tried to look at anything but his face, but his eyes are so captivating. Honestly, they are the most gorgeous colour I have ever seen. Most of his fan girls call it 'amethyst', but I disagree. There isn't a name for something that beautiful. I'm rambling again… damn.

"…do you understand?" I nod weakly, nervously pushing my hair behind one ear. If they could see me now…

"Okay, good. We have to make haste" I nod again. I must look like a nervous wreck, but hey, someone has to play the part. He grabs my hand, and we walk forward. I vaguely wonder, somewhere in the recesses of my mind, what ever happened to the driver?

The next half of an hour passes by rather quickly– a pleasant surprise if I do say so myself.

I jump a little at the sound of a gunshot. Dark gives a quirky half-smile at my reaction, obviously amused. I see silver flash as I'm pushed to the ground. There's running, and panic, a general mass hysteria. I hear a woman screaming, but I've lost sight of Dark. I try to call his name but, at the same time I don't. I'm not a completely helpless heroine, after all.

I hear more gunshots, and just slightly ahead of me, I see a man fall to the dirt. A few more shots rang out, and the street is clear of bystanders. Dark is standing there, holding his gun, facing another man. A tall blonde, who also happens to have a gun. Lucky him. I squeak silently, if that's even possibly.

This is so cliché, I'm just waiting for the tumbleweed to roll…

…oh... wait… there it is. Well damn, this is officially right out of an old western movie.

"Well, Krad, this is it."

"As it would seem"

"Will you walk away?"

"And risk being shot in the back?"

"You know me better than that."

"Indeed I do. Let me rephrase that; and risk being shot in the back of the _head_?"

"Well, it's better than the face" I can feel the smug radiating from Dark. Krad growls and the gun fight is on.

Two loud "bangs" echo around me as I struggle to stand. Both men stand there, unmoving… until he falls.

I rush forward, fear gripping me. I slide to a stop tumble to my knees, resting beside his fallen body. Krad is in no better condition, he doesn't seem to be moving.

Cue the water works. I gently place Dark's head of my lap, stroking the hair. A tear silently falls, landing on his cheek.

I swear to god someone is out to cliché me to death.

Dark smiles weakly, hand reaching up to stroke my face.

"Know that… I always… loved you…"

"I love you too…" _and I always will… _

His head falls dramatically to the side. I burst into loud, obnoxious wails, declaring my undying love as the world turns black.

The applause that resounds throughout the theatre is amazing. I honestly thought the whole thing was stupid, but hey, I guess I'm a little annoyed by the whole thing.

Dark gets up and stretches, giving me his hand and hauling me up as well. I smile softly at him and he smirks back.

Behind us, Satoshi is helping Krad up, and together, we join the rest of the cast as the curtains reopen and we bow to the audience.

The minute I get back stage, I rip the wig off and slide out of the dress, nearly ripping it and breaking my own neck in my efforts. Fortunately, Dark catches me before I fall to my untimely death.

"Careful there Squirt"

I bristle at the name, but ignore it. I can't talk to him... he's… he's _him_, and that's more than enough to stop me. He stalks past me, only to be attacked by Risa, his ultimate fan girl, and Riku…

His _girlfriend_.

I look down, stepping out of the dress and bending down to pick it up.

Riku looks at me softly, almost as if she know the state of my _shattered_ heart. "Nice work today Daisuke. Thanks for filling in for me. Damn this leg, it shouldn't be so breakable! I owe you, okay?"

"…yeah, no problem"

She laughs and waves, hooking her arm with Dark's, as all three of them walk away.

I laugh softly to myself. whispering for me and all my nonexistant companions to hear.

"It really was no problem… I got to be close to you…"

_If only he'd bother to get close to me

* * *

_

**_All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players: they have their exits and their entrances; and one man in his time plays many parts, his acts being seven ages._****_  
_**

**William Shakespeare**

**

* * *

A/N:_ Yes, I did just quote Dear ol' Will. _**

_... It's not even easter-y.  
I think this is crap, but I wanted to get something out before I leave on vacation, and tomorrow is going to be hectic.  
__Oh well! It's better than nothing, and I'll probably fix it up later._

_...so much for the paper airplane.  
That plot bunny commited suicide.  
Jumped off a cliff apparently.  
hehe.. that was a horrible thing to say... _


	6. Chance

**Disclaimer: **_No... Damn... Owneth... Stop... rubbing it in... _

* * *

Daisuke's life has always been more than a little chaotic. From birth, he was raised to become a thief. He's agile, stealthy and cute to boot. 

Unfortunately, that didn't make his life all that much easier. If anything, it made life just _that_ much more difficult.

A few years ago, he was forced into stealing artworks, treating a friend as an enemy, dealing with a maniacal blonde angel _and_ living with the most perverse, comical and _beautiful_ little demon in his head.

Daisuke has to deal a lot with _chance_ in his life.

-×- **3 **-×-

Daisuke has had three chances with love.

His first love rejected him without a second thought, preferring _his_ alter ego, who was more mature and mysterious. Not to mention completely uninterested in her.

His second love left him for a prestigious sports school thousands of miles away, across the country, and he really hasn't heard from her since.

His third love… is still with him, albeit finally separate from him, which is a ridiculously huge benefit. Otherwise, it would be kind of awkward- to say the least.

With this, Daisuke is going to try his damn hardest to make sure he doesn't require a fourth chance.

-×-** 2** -×-

Daisuke has had two chances with his living arrangements.

With his recent lover, living with his parents had been out of the question. The short time he had stayed there had been almost unbearable… and not to mention ridiculously embarrassing. Those walls are so, _so_ very thin.

Daisuke's new living establishment happens to be a small apartment. His family provides a lot for him, but he still has to work his ass off to live comfortably. Dark certainly doesn't help him all that much. Every now and then he'll steal some insignificant shiny thing and sell it in the black market or something of the sorts, but he does try to keep his profile low.

When people finally forget him, he'll be able to go outside again.

Until then, he sits in the apartment all day and does god knows what. Usually, he is the one who deals with landlord and the noise complaints.

These walls here are thin too, but it isn't as bad. It's not his _parents_ on the other side, after all.

Still, Daisuke doesn't want to lose this apartment.

-×-** 1** -×-

Like everybody else, Daisuke has only one chance at life, and he plans to go out without regrets.

So that's why, even though he hates to be a nuisance to the neighbors, he won't say no to Dark.

So, when Dark glomps him in the hallway, the kitchen, or even the bathroom, he'll comply and laugh and be happy, because that's what he wants.

Then, when Dark drags him to the bedroom, sometimes the couch (and only once to the kitchen), Daisuke will follow and be dragged. Dark can be really impatient sometimes.

Finally, when Dark practically throws him onto the surface he plans to ruin, he'll be perfectly submissive as the perfect little uke.

After all, he only has one chance at life, and he plans to enjoy every second of it.

* * *

**A/N:**_ It's... not... angsty... I'm... so amazed...  
It's about damn time it uploaded. I had it ready so long ago. Anyways, I have work to do, people to please. Leave a line, I'll try and reply. _

**I Really Want To Thank:  
**PurpleCow12_ (Awesome- didn't complain about the.. not happy, rather almost embraced it!)_  
Violet Garnets _(Made me a very happy person!)_  
Kira Sakura _(Very talented, if I do say so myself)_  
akira-sensei _(She said it was beautiful and I was so damn happy!)_  
dnangel648 _(I don't know much about you, but you reviewed, and that's awesome in itself!)_  
RMSTitanic89_ (Oh so flattering)_  
animegurl088 _(2 words for a review is better than none, thanks!)_  
TheFutureMrs.HaruSohma (_I love the name!)_  
Dark Mage Makai _(a constant help, and very supportive thanks - hun! and I am starting on **it** right away!)_  
_and of course, the ever talented **Tsuki,** the person who actually got me to write. She's like... my second muse. Woo!_

**Thank you so much! If any of you, or future reviewers (hint hint), have a request, fire away! I will do my DAMNEST to accomplish it. **


	7. Anxiety

**Discalimer:**  
Let X (equal) D.N.A  
X + Me (equals) Pure Love  
Restrictions: X cannot equal Ownership.

* * *

Night fell, satellites roamed and stars shined on. The night was peaceful, like any other. A dog barked in the distance as the lights from the houses flickered off slowly. 

The perfect neighbourhood.

The perfect street.

The perfect gardens.

The perfect families.

The imperfection running away from the unknown, tears streaming down his face.

A broken doll.

**-×-**

"_Why are you being so difficult? You stupid boy…"_

_**Why are you worried?**_

"_It's not like he cared enough for you!" _

_**I'd never leave you…**_

"_You stupid… stupid boy…"_

_**Forever…**_

**-×-**

The boy came to a sudden stop, tripping over the curb.

"Never… leave... you said… said…"

The rain poured on, showing no mercy to the pathetic boy hunched over the sidewalk. The onslaught of rain successfully hid the tears, essentially making them indistinguishable as they streaked down his cheeks. Deep crimson eyes stared into the pavement, betraying no emotion. The boy was silent, so still it was hard to tell if he was even breathing.

The empty street proved no comfort for the tortured soul as he gently began to raise himself, bringing himself to a crouching position. He gently rocked back and forth. His breathing became heavy as the boy seemed to begin suffering from a panic attack.

"Stupid… you said… never leave…. Stupid boy…"

**-×-**

"_Why don't you ever learn?"_

_**Dai-chan! You worry too much!**_

"_You're pathetic, as if he would love you"_

…_**and always**_

**"As if anyone could love you"**

**-×-**

"Love… want… can't…"

The streets remained dark and empty, the broken doll left to fend for it's self.

The tears stopped coming, the breathing began to slow down.

Staring at the cement, as if it could swallow him up and save him from this pain, red eyes displayed nothing.

No happiness.

No pain.

No suffering.

Nothing.

**-×-**

"_Now Daisuke, see what I mean? He doesn't want you. If he wanted you, he would be here. I mean, it IS your birthday. It's your special day today. He promised he would be here, didn't he? But he's probably off with a new girlfriend. You're not very pretty, and you're a guy, you can't even compete…"_

…_**I promise, forever and always**_

**-×-**

Holding back a sob, the redhead closed his eyes. He should have expected it. It was too good to be true anyways – the whole relationship was most probably a ruse, a cruel practical joke that Dark and his friends could get a good laugh at. The voice… that girl… Whoever she was… she was right.

He wasn't a girl. He may have been feminine… but he wasn't a girl, and he still wasn't very pretty.

Dark used to say he loved how expressive his eyes were.

Wonder what he would say now…

"Dai-chaaaaaan!"

Startled out of his reverie, the boy looked up. A shadowy figure approached him clumsily, obviously stumbling in the dark. The street lamps didn't seem to help much. The boy flinched at the voice, turning away, as if looking for an escape.

"Dai-chan!" The boy stiffened visibly. "Dai…? What's wrong? I've been looking everywhere for you. I mean, you really scared me!"

"I… scared you?" The boy looked up to the elder.

"Yeah! I mean, one minute you're being all cute, napping on my couch, and then the minute I leave the room, you bolt. What happened? Did you have a nightmare…?"

_Night….mare…?_ The elder boy rambled on as the younger sorted his thoughts.

There… there were a lot of people… and a party… candles… and then, when everyone left… he was tired… When he woke up… _he_ was gone and… and I thought…

"…I mean, I know your mom said you were subjugated to having anxiety attacks every now and then, but, this was quite unexpected. Are you okay?"

The boy smiled softly to himself. _A nightmare… brought on by me…_

"Yeah… I'm okay…" …_now that you're with me._

_**Forever and Always**_

**-×-**

**A/N: **_Definitely could use work (cringe). Mr. Keyboard is being difficult with me, and Plot Bunny_ _Haven had a drought... the death toll is in the billions. Alas, I've been holding this off for a while now... and yeah... time to put SOMETHING up... as crappy and ill-planned as it may be._

_Clarification:  
Bold italics is reality.  
Italics is subconcious.  
Dai is mixing the two...  
I kind of just gave Dai a very, VERY low amount of self-esteem... I guess... and.. yeah... It was angsty... but... it had a happyish ending. Oh dear..._

_I want to thank:  
_**Tsuki **(Get better hun! Wuv Woo!)  
**DarkMageMakai **(Long time no talk... how've you been?)  
**Vinillii **(Do you realize the trouble I went through counting the i's and l's in your name? lol. )  
**Violet Garnets** (I hope it maybe passed your bare minimum standard... I didn't catch a very cooperative bunny lol)  
**PurpleCow12** (The world didn't blow... but once again.. it might...)  
**Kira Sakura** (Do you know I worship you? yay! Now you do, if I haven't repeated myself)

Thank you guys so much, you ALL rock.


	8. Bittersweet

**A/N:** _bwahaha... longest thing I have EVER written._

**Disclaimer: **_No owneth anime. No owneth manga. No owneth song ("Bittersweet" - Within Temptation)_

**_

* * *

_**

**_If I tell you  
Will you listen?  
Will you stay?  
Will you be here forever?  
Never go away?_**

Satoshi wasn't lost.

Oh no, he couldn't be lost. He was intelligent and resourceful, efficient and cunning. There was no way he, of all people, could be lost.

Then, where the hell was he?

Looking towards the white-washed walls that seemed to never end, Satoshi stopped and sighed. Maybe that left turn… or the right before that…

Since when have hospitals been designed after labyrinths? This was getting ridiculous. Krad, that stupid douche… what was he trying to do? Prove he can fly? It was lucky he was already at the hospital…

What was he doing here in the first place?

Satoshi rubbed his face and turned around, preparing to try and follow the path that got him here. In his path stood two boys… men… Well, a man and a boy. Violet met blue and sparks flew.

Unfortunately- not in a romantic sense. The smaller boy, a red head with really crimson doe eyes, looked up at his companion, glaring a bit. His companion ignored the withering glare, focusing a malicious smirk on Satoshi. "Heh…"

The redhead looked worried. "Dark, no… Not again"

Smirk gone, the Dark character actually looked angry for a second there. Suddenly, Satoshi felt dizzy. Swaying on his feet he put his hand on the wall, trying to regain his balance. The redhead gasped- a scared expression planted on his face.

"Dark! NO!"

The last thing Satoshi would remember seeing, were mischievous eyes and a cruel smirk.

**-×-**

Satoshi blinked.

Satoshi blinked again.

Failing at holding back a groan, Satoshi raised his hand to cover his eyes. The light really hurt… After a few minutes of adjusting to consciousness, Satoshi looked around the room.

The first thing he noticed was that it was white, like everything else.

The second thing he noticed was that he was lying down, in a bed… and his arm was in a cast.

The third thing was the redhead sitting in a chair a few feet away from him.

Had Satoshi felt up to it, he would have screamed, or taken a more mature route and run away. As fate would have it, he was all but strapped down to the bed.

The redhead offered a bright smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I'm sorry"

Satoshi stared at him incredulously "For what? Apparently you broke my arm, not to mention I feel like a semi hit me."

"He… he doesn't mean it… he's just… angry" The redhead looked down, seemingly ashamed.

"That's hardly an excuse" Satoshi glared again.

"I know… but…" The boy looked up. "Listen, I have to go, I'm not supposed to be here. I'm really sorry..."

"Why are you apologizing for him? Where did he go? Police catch him?" Satoshi sat up in his bed as the redhead paused in the doorway.

"No… they won't catch him… they can't" The boy almost looked sad for a moment, before he resumed his walking, disappearing from Satoshi's view. Satoshi flopped back into the un-comfy bed, releasing a sigh. He figured he should be really mad, talk to the police, press charges…

…but he didn't know if he could do it. That boy, who Satoshi forgot to ask the name of, he seemed… almost depressed.

A nurse entered the room. "Ah, Mister Hiwatari, you're awake! You gave us quite a scare! It's not everyday someone falls down the stairs in a hospital…"

_Stairs…?_

"It was lucky someone found you when they did. Well, nothing serious would have happened if you hadn't been found, there's nothing fatally wrong with you, but it must have been uncomfortable. Then again, it was like you had just gone to sleep, you were leaning against the wall. If I didn't know better, I would say you were planted there, but…"

"I… fell down stairs?" Thinking of the two guys… he wasn't even near stairs at that point in time… As far as he knew… which wasn't very far considering he had been lost.

"Uh huh! Doctor said you might forget a bit, looks like you hit your head pretty well." Satoshi sighed, hoping the yappy nurse wouldn't start another tirade.

**-×-**

Walking out of the forsaken room, Satoshi was almost willing to smile as a sense of relief washed over him. He had even gotten proper directions to Krad's room this time. Making his way to the elevator, he paused when he saw the unmistakable red moving towards him.

"Satoshi!" The redhead gave another of his smiles, this one slightly more cheerful than the last. "Glad to see you're up and walking"

Satoshi stared on confused. "How do you know my name?"

The redhead blushed "Oh... sorry… it was ummm… on your file…?"

"You read my file?" Satoshi, suffice to say, was a little shocked. Those were confidential, or at least were supposed to be.

"Ummm... yeah... It was left out... and… I… yeah… Sorry… again" Satoshi sighed.

"Well, you could at least give me your name in exchange" a wave of uncertainty and worry washed over the redhead's face. "Don't worry; I won't call the cops on you…" Satoshi added quickly. As long as nothing else happened, he meant to keep his word too.

"Heh… I'm Daisuke, Daisuke Niwa." He smiled again. Satoshi held out his good hand in greeting, which Daisuke stared at.

…and continued to stare at.

"Never seen a handshake?" Daisuke looked down at his feet

"Sorry… I'm… not a fan of physical contact" Satoshi lowered his hand.

"Oh…" Daisuke looked back up, smiling sheepishly.

"Where are you off to?" A quick change in subject

"See a friend on the fourth floor. And yourself?" Satoshi decided to oblige him.

"The same! Only, on the sixth floor. So, I guess I'll see you around?" Considering he had been the one to suggest another meeting, he seemed less then thrilled.

"Sure… Good day" Satoshi turned toward the elevator, not bothering to even turn his head to acknowledge Daisuke's farewell.

**-×-**

Krad was sleeping when Satoshi arrived. His head was in bandages, his leg held up in a cast. It was rather comical, looking as if it came out of a cartoon. Satoshi would have laughed had he been anyone else, but he knew that this was serious. The nurses told him that his friend had jumped out of a window, that it was an attempt at suicide.

Satoshi knew better. Krad may have been melodramatic and practically bipolar, but he wasn't suicidal. Homicidal, maybe, but he would never willingly give up his own life.

Satoshi sat in a chair, located in the corner of the room. Taking his glasses off and putting his face in his hands, he mumbled something about 'idiots' and 'flying'.

"Sato…?" Krad's weak voice broke through the silence.

Satoshi put his glasses back on, standing up to get a better look at the broken man. "Yeah, I'm here"

A small smile graced the man's almost feminine features. These smiles were rare, coming from the man. Even though the two were close, having even moved to this new city together two years ago, these smiles were hard to come by. Usually Krad gave smirks, or maniacal grins.

"What do you think you were doing? What happened?" Despite the potential for a tender moment… Satoshi was always told he was blunt as a child, some things must never change.

"I… he..." It wasn't often that Krad was speechless… "I don't remember what happened… but there was a man… and the bastard didn't say anything… but he seemed really mad…"

Suddenly, something clicked in Satoshi's mind.

_Dark, no… Not __**again**__…_

Satoshi seethed a bit. That jerk didn't only just attack him, but Krad too!

"Sorry Krad, I'll be back in a bit, I just have to go see someone for a minute" Satoshi ignored any protests and declarations regarding someone's 'everything' as he stormed out of the room.

_So it's happened before…_

**-×-**

Satoshi was prepared for a confrontation, maybe even a fight if a certain homicidal maniac was present.

What he wasn't prepared for was the sight of a sobbing redhead sitting at the foot of a bed.

A bed occupied by an apparently comatose dark-haired fiend.

Standing in the doorway, unsure of how to react, Satoshi gripped the door handle almost painfully. Daisuke looked up, completely shocked at the intrusion. Wiping his red, crying eyes, his gaze fell upon the figure on the bed.

"How… What happened?" Satoshi took small steps towards Daisuke.

"Car accident…" Daisuke spoke softly, as if scared to wake the slumbering man

"When did this happen?" Satoshi now stood behind the frail red head.

The redhead seemed hesitant to answer that one. "Two… years ago"

Satoshi let out an amused chuckle. "No, seriously."

Daisuke didn't reply to the, opting instead to reach out a hand, resting on a blanket covered leg.

Satoshi leaned against the wall. "But… how? That doesn't make sense!"

Daisuke didn't face the blue haired man. "He's angry. He lost something really precious to him. We both did"

Satoshi looked at the redhead. "So you're telling me that he wakes up from this coma and pushes people down stairs and out of windows periodically?"

Daisuke winced "He can't control it… and he… doesn't wake up. He is always physically here."

Satoshi sighed. He didn't know what to believe. When he saw the area of the hospital he was in, he thought it odd, and had wondered who Daisuke knew that was in a coma. He never… expected this.

This kind of stuff happened in movies and cartoons… but he couldn't deny the facts literally lying right in front of him. There was an awkward silence before Satoshi spoke again.

"Who was important enough to cause him such animosity?" Daisuke looked down again.

"I… think I'll have to show you the whole story… I can't tell it very well" Satoshi stared at the redhead.

"Show me?" Daisuke stood up, walking to the side of the bed, grabbing the violet-haired man's hand tenderly. He held out his other hand towards Satoshi. Satoshi stepped up from the wall, using his working arm to reach and grab the given hand.

Satoshi was only able to notice how cold Daisuke was before he was blinded by an onslaught of light.

**-×-**

Satoshi found himself standing in a white…

In white. There was nothing anywhere. An image of Daisuke flickered before him.

"Where are we? Where is this? What _**are**_ you?!" Satoshi was border line angry. Maybe it was he, who was in the coma, and this was all a twisted dream.

"This is Dark's subconscious. You're about to see his memories… our memories… of that day"

Another flash of light.

_Satoshi found himself in the back seat of a car. A nice car at that. _

"_Dark, where are we going?" a voice from the passenger seat asked. The voice didn't ring a bell, but the red hair confirmed that it was Daisuke. His voice was different though… Satoshi assumed it just sounded more cheerful, happy... loving. _

"_Patience Daisuke. Its your birthday, and we're going to see someone really important, okay?" This Dark was so drastically different from the one in the hallway. The soft smile he gave towards the younger boy was almost touching._

"_Okay, fine. You win" Daisuke pouted a little, Dark removing one hand from the steering wheel to ruffle his hair. _

"_You're so cute. You know that, right?" Daisuke smiled again, looking up at Dark._

"_So I've been told." He giggled a bit. Satoshi was amazed at the transformations these two made in the last two years. I guess it's to be expected though. Dark turned to smile at the redhead as Daisuke beamed at him. _

_It happened so fast, Satoshi wasn't sure what happened. One minute he was in the backseat of the car, the next he was standing next to its debris, Daisuke standing beside him. Satoshi barely regarded him as he saw a bloody hand reach out of the window. The car was upside down in a ditch, a victim of a moving truck. _

_The hand was joined by another, followed by a body, as a bloody Dark pulled himself from the rubble. He collapsed on the ground, breathing laboured. His clothes were a mess, his forehead was bleeding, his right arm and leg were bent at odd angles… but he looked in better condition than one would assume, in a collision like that. _

_Despite the injuries, Dark pulled himself up, looking into the car. Wide-eyed and mouth agape, the boy whimpered, sobs wracking his body shortly afterwards. Satoshi bent down to follow his line of sight. _

_What he saw was horrible. Daisuke was hanging upside down from his seatbelt, bleeding profusely from the various cuts on his body. His right arm was bent at a weird angle. The worst of it, was the large shard of glass embedded in Daisuke's neck. It was obvious now that the car had been t-boned on the passenger side, shattering the glass and…_

…_instantly killing Daisuke. Satoshi stumbled back as the realization hit him. Dark, who had been screaming, was now unconscious on the ground. The ambulance could be heard in the distance. Satoshi looked up to spectre Daisuke, fear in his eyes. Daisuke simply watched the unconscious Dark, a pained look in his own eyes. _

_Another flash of light._

**-×-**

Satoshi found himself once again in the white area. Daisuke seemingly floated before him.

"He's angry… but he's also scared. He doesn't want to wake up. He knows… what happened. He realizes that I'm… not going to be there… and that as long as he's like this… he can still see me… sometimes."

Satoshi looked into the crimson eyes. He didn't bother saying anything; the spectre in front of him obviously wasn't done talking.

"But… He needs to wake up. He needs to live on… I've been trying to get him to wake up but… He doesn't listen to me. I tried to be angry with him, but… I can't… it's not fair. He won't listen!"

The poor boy looked near tears again.

"I think… the only thing I can do now… is leave… Satoshi, can you talk to him? If he wakes up? I know it's a lot to ask but…"

Without even thinking, Satoshi nodded his head. He felt compelled to offer his help for some odd reason. He almost felt guilty. Daisuke smiled softly, truly.

"It may be awkward, but make sure he knows I… that I love him… and that no matter what, he cannot blame himself. I know, I could wait until his subconscious appears again, but that would make it harder for him… I know it would."

Satoshi nodded again, digesting it all.

"Thank you… so much"

Another flash.

**-×-**

Satoshi opened his eyes and found himself leaning on the back wall, facing the bed. Daisuke was gone… but that really didn't surprise Satoshi. He didn't think much would after all that.

Slowly standing up, Satoshi made his way to Dark's side. He just hoped that conscious Dark wasn't as cruel as comatose subconscious Dark.

**-×-**

Three days later, one day after Krad was released from the hospital, Satoshi found himself in Dark's room again. Krad was leaning against the wall, his crutches leaning beside him. It was easy to tell that he wasn't happy.

Satoshi ignored the annoyance that Krad radiated. He promised to talk to Dark, and if that meant spending a little bit of time at least once a week in this room, then he would stick to it. After all, Daisuke thought that this would wake him up. Satoshi chose to believe that, and wished it would be sooner rather than later.

It wouldn't be until a week later, when Satoshi would amble his way into the small room and drop his stack of papers he was holding under one arm. Dark was sitting up, holding his head while a nurse checked his equipment.

Sensing someone, Dark quickly lift his head. "Dai–" He cut off, upon seeing who it was. He looked back down, as the nurse left and Satoshi made his way towards the bed.

"He's… not coming… is he? He really left…"

"I'm sorry Dark, Daisuke… Daisuke is gone… but, he left a message…"

**-×-**

_**If I had told you  
You would have listened  
You had stayed  
You would be here forever  
Never went away  
It would never have been the same  
All our time  
Would have been in vain  
**_

_**All my thoughts are with you forever  
until the day we'll be back together  
I will be waiting for you****

* * *

** _

**A/N**: _okies. It's longer, and I think it's a little rushed but... meh. I was worried it would get TOO long... I even contemplated putting it as it's own story, but then I said "Screw that- the loyal and AWESOME readers of Impulse may enjoy this more, and it would be easier to find." _

Facts:  
1) Not a Satoshi fan, I have no idea HOW he managed to get the leading role in this  
2) Did you notice Satoshi's possible hint of connection to the accident? His and Krads? I give virtual pocky to people to point out the line I'm thinking of.  
3) Quirk is a fun word.

So, R&R, because I wanna know if people like something like this. I wanna know if I have the stamina for length, or if it was horribly bad at the end. I'm really, REALLY too lazy to reread it, AGAIN.

**_Thank you_**


	9. Something

**A/N:** _ahahahaha...__a short thingy that I hope makes up for the craptacular recent updates on my behalf. I personally like it... I think._

**Disclaimer:**_ If I owneth, Dark would NOT be seen b the public eye, because I can get a **little** possessive. _

* * *

Dark has never enjoyed school, but he has been forced to sit through a few generations worth of it.

This generation though… this generation is different, because being able to watch the one you cherish most, sometimes even help him… that makes it slightly more bearable.

Of course, childish games and teasing always ensue, and while it may seem immature to most, it's always those small blushes he triggers from Daisuke, those not-so-angry growls he emits when he's annoyed… it's those small moments that mean the most to Dark.

And he's sure that Daisuke feels the same.

Daisuke will often pretend to be mad at his counterpart, but a few well placed whines and pleading tones will get Daisuke to forgive him, to make him smile again.

It's those smiles that make Dark's day just that much brighter _**because I love him**_

Dark loves how hard Daisuke will try to concentrate, which always results in subconscious doodles of random things, _**I love it when he draws me the most.**_

Dark patiently wishes for the class to end, so that he can try to get some alone time with Dai, though it's not as if he isn't already alone with him. Being an alter-ego can provide that for you. It sometimes makes up for the somewhat unbearable, taunting conditions they already live in, but it isn't always enough.

Dai, lost in thought, also wishes for the classes to end, because classes are so boring, and sometimes, there's just a few too many people around. Questions about the "Great Phantom Thief" always throw Daisuke off. He will blush a bit, and then stammer out a lame excuse as to why he can't go see the 'show'.

He's lost count of the number of times he has had to outrun Takeshi to prevent being kidnapped and forcibly dragged to a heist. Although he is sure that Dark would help him in some shape or form.

Dark listened in on tonight's art assignment. Apparently, Daisuke had to draw someone he cared about most. He listens in as most of Dai's friends talk about their friends, boyfriends, girlfriends and family.

Idly, Dark wonders who Daisuke will draw, hoping with every fibre of his being, that it will be him. That he will be the one Daisuke cherishes most.

Everyone deals with insecurity.

Recently, it's been harder to read about what Daisuke is thinking, harder to understand him. Dark sometimes wishes to know exactly where he stands with the boy.

He knows he's important.

Dark is a part of Daisuke, and Daisuke is a part of Dark.

Dark and Daisuke are one.

You could literally say they're inseparable to some degree.

Unfortunately, that's not enough. Because when the bell rings, Daisuke will go to his boyfriend _**not me**_ and Dark will suffer in the dark recesses of his mind and try not to watch _his_ beloved with the creepy boy _**because it's not me**_.

Instead, it's his most hated- his enemy- his _rival_.

He guessed he should be used to it by now, but knowing that it wasn't _he_ who puts the majority of smiles on Daisuke's face…

That_ he_ wasn't Daisuke's most cherished…

That _he_ was only his alter ego. The one who got in the way all the time and forced Daisuke to commit crimes that he didn't want to commit.

Of course, being a part of him, he knew he meant something to the boy.

It hurt, because to Dark, meaning **something**, was not _everything_, and sometimes that wasn't enough.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Okies. That's the end of that. I now take this time to notify you of my bastard son. Titled: Crimson Regrets. Under the name of Dark Mage Makai. It is our co-project that needs love too. It should be updating in the near future, so, keep a look out for it. It deals with vampireism and all that funfun joyjoy stuff. Definitely out of my area of expertise, and miles away from my box. _

_On another note ZOMG!  
Whats this you say?  
Not an AU?!  
...AHHHHHHHHH!!_

_That's right folks. This is practically canon.  
...well...  
Not really...  
...shuddup._

**Thank you reviewers, I love you all.  
Thank you readers, I like you all.**

**-x- R and R -x-**

**_...tongue cancer..._**


	10. Forever Now

**A/N:**_ Exactly 666 words. Wee! I hope it makes sense. ...and if FF.N screws with me **ONE MORE TIME**, I will go psychopathic on it's ass. _

_For my darling, **Kira Sakura.  
**I hope you enjoy.  
Much Love!_

* * *

_Forever, forever now._

Walking at a leisurely pace, I resisted the urge to skip along the path beside you.

You, being the adorable redhead strolling ahead of me, head downcast and gaze fixated on the ground practically beneath you. It's not like it's going to disappear on you, you know.

You seem so distraught. I wonder if I had somehow managed to upset you.

…again.

Mentally shrugging it off, I kept my own unhurried pace, placing my arms behind my head in a laid back manner. Smiling to myself, the silence almost baited me to try and say something to break this tension, but I understood that in this state, you would most likely not be listening to me.

You took a sharp left turn, walking down a street away from school. This, this was different, but I had a feeling I knew where you were going. It is almost like you're trying to lose me, for you quickly sped up, still refusing to acknowledge my presence.

Mentally chuckling, making sure not to make any sound to disturb you, I brought my hands to my sides and jogged to catch up. I, so badly, wanted to hug you, but now would not be appropriate.

I vaguely wonder what's got you so distressed, and ponder up imaginative ways to make it all better.

Somehow, I have a feeling that a simple kiss couldn't make you happy right now. You're aura is radiating so much… depression, which is so unlike you, it's unnerving.

I let out a startled, undignified and completely girlish yelp. Once again, without even an amused smile, you ignore me. Continuing your walk, I see where you have led me.

Hm, I guess you love this place as much as I do.

The windmills rotate slowly in the light breeze. I can't hold back a smile as I follow closely behind you...

…and then I see your target.

The stone is decorated with flowers, and I watch as you pull out a red Chrysanthemum, laying it at the base of the rock.

Smile visibly gone from my face, I can't believe you dragged me here. You should know that the stone we stand before represents someone I really dislike. In fact, why did I not realize it before?

Turning to glare at you, I was about to voice my adamant opinion on this evil… but you seem to be crying for that _jerk_.

You should have disliked _him_ too – he was cruel and merciless in his treatment of you. He would never openly reciprocate the feelings you so obviously held for him, acting cold, treating them as a joke.

In retrospect, that car accident was for the best, for everyone.

Glaring at the beautiful flower, I try to ignore the silent tears streaming down your face. I didn't realize that today was _that day_. Crossing my arms over my chest, I silently pout.

You need to let go of him…

When you finally stand, and turn to face me, you still refuse to look into my eyes. How mean of you. Scared of my reaction? Scared to see the obvious look of loathing in place there?

"Guess it's been a year now, eh?"

Yes, a year. A year free of that sadistic bastard. You obviously loved him so much… but…

If I had acknowledged my feelings, and loved you back… been the 'person' I feel I am now… Would you still?

Or was it my particular cruelty towards you that attracted you so much?

I grimace as you turn and literally pass right through me.

Yes… It's time for you to let go of me…

…and I? I have to let go of you, too.

_Can you hear me cry out to you?  
Words I thought I'd choke on, figure out.  
I'm really not so with you anymore,  
I'm just a ghost,  
So I can't hurt you anymore_

_And without you is how I disappear  
and without you is how I disappear_

_Forever, forever now._

* * *

_**Afterthought:** _

**Law of Location:  
**_No matter where you go, there you are._


	11. The Greatest Day

**A/N: **_Okies. Exams are starting, so... yeah. This wasn't even going to happen. ...but you'll see why I HAD to. _

**Disclaimer:**_ Yeah... Don't own D.N.Angel. Don't own Who Of Which We Speak Not Of either. _

**Dedication:**  
_Tsuki!  
You may notice a little err... event in here... Wuv Woo!_

_

* * *

_It was a simple fact in Daisuke's life. When everything is looking up, you're bound to trip and fall. 

…and that is exactly what he did this morning. Distracted, Daisuke found something interesting on the ceiling, and forgot to look for the stairs. Luckily, he still has his fast reflexes.

He was going to have to question Dark on why there was spaghetti up there later, when Dark decided to grace today with his presence and wake up.

Daisuke, on the other hand, now had to get ready for school. Little did he know how hellish this day was to become.

**-x-**

With the exception of his 'trip and fall' fiasco, the day had started out good. He had made it to school in one piece and managed to say his good mornings to all his friends.

It was only approximately 5 minutes and 23 seconds later that some sort of evil demon decided that Daisuke was the perfect toy. That is, it took him that approximate amount of time to get to class. The moment he opened the sliding door, a rogue piece of crumpled paper decided to hunt him down.

Thankfully, it was only paper, and Daisuke's face didn't take on too much damage. Takeshi yelled a quick sorry before turning back to the Harada's and Daisuke smiled sheepishly and sat down.

…or tried to. You see, invisible chairs are a great theory, but they have yet to be invented. Landing gracelessly on his ass, Daisuke blushed as the class laughed at his misfortune. Still smiling, Daisuke stood up, brushed off imaginary dust and looked for a chair to be seated in.

**-x-**

Three paper cuts, a staple in the finger, a tack in the foot, soup in the hair and one rabies shot later, Daisuke was no longer smiling at all. Upon closer inspection, one would notice a little eye twitch and under-the-breath mumbling.

Insanity rears its ugly head every once in a while.

Walking home in the nice, lovely weather, with the sun shining, birds singing, the gophers all plotting world domination and the turtles planning a slow revolution, Daisuke still scowled menacingly at the ground, a noticeable limp in his stride.

Looking at the random bite mark in his arm, courtesy of Chewy, the ever loveable class gerbil, Daisuke failed to notice the balloons tied to his family's mailbox or the loud yelling and screaming, evidently coming from Dark inside the home.

Opening the front door, he was quickly mauled by a blur of violet.

A vicious, rabid…. Dark?

Daisuke looked at his boyfriend with the most adorable confused expression. Dark snuggled into his chest spouting nonsense about 'The Greatest Day'.

Daisuke sighed and pushed the older boy off his chest, huffing indignantly.

"Daiiiii-chan…." Dark used his puppy eyes, looking up at the boy now standing over him. "Did you hear? Today is AWESOME"

Daisuke gave a half-hearted glare "No. No it wasn't I-"

He was quickly cut off by the sound of the blaring TV.

His expression turned from anger, to confusion, to shock, and then awe.

Dark squealed, bouncing on the ground, clapping his hands – not dissimilar to a 5 year old child on his birthday.

"Paris Hilton is in JAIL! AGAIN!!"

Yes, today was indeed The Greatest Day.

…next to any other ACTUAL holiday, that is.

_

* * *

_

_Yes, that's right. It's completely true apparently. Today, is a great day. _


	12. Ring

**Disclaimer:  
**_I chew on earphone wires. That's my hobby. Not drawing, writing or anything that requires any talent._

**Thank you** _so much for your _**reviews**_. I honestly never thought I'd get past like... 20.  
You make me feel _**happy**_, and _**I love you** _for it._

* * *

A quiet, almost shy giggle sounds from my left. Jerking slightly at the sudden intrusion to my thought, I looked towards the owner of the bashful laugh. 

I was almost surprised to find Riku there. Her gaze is lowered to the hands I have rested on the bar in front of me. I look towards the ocean again before addressing her.

"Long time no see. How have you been?" I can't seem to hide an unidentifiable emotion. I blame it on guilt that may be left over from my abandonment of her years ago. She looks up at me, momentarily brought out of her semi-quiet contemplation.

"Oh... Sorry about that, that was rude of me. I've been doing fine, and yourself?"

Once again turning to look at the elder Harada, I offer a small smile before looking into her eyes.

**-x-**

_The mousy brown hair gracefully flips as she turns to face us. She offers a bright smile, of which we both return. Casually walking over, the girl greets us. I notice he stares at her, almost laughing. It's as if he's mocking her, laughing at her naivety._

_I can't help but notice his gaze last a little longer than necessary. _

_It's no matter. I know this, I love him, and he loves me._

**-x-**

"I've been great." I turn back to the ocean, and she resumes her watching of my unmoving hands. I fidget slightly under her scrutiny.

"Seems pretty serious, huh…" It's more of a statement than a question. I sense the bitter tone, but choose to ignore it.

"You could say that…" I smile again, but refuse to meet her eyes. I don't want to see the obvious pain that will be there. I can't carry her burdens too.

**-x-**

_I run to the bar to order us more drinks. _

_Slowly carrying them back, I choose to ignore the close proximity of the two, the slight blush on the girl's cheeks. I offer my usual contagious smile, which is gleefully returned by my friends. _

**-x-**

"What have you been up to these past few years?" I am slightly intimidated by the question; I'll be the first to admit.

"You know, work, home… thinking of moving again." That last part was unintentional. Well damn.

"Again? I heard you only just moved in together…" I smile at the memory. Dark and I sure had fun christening our new flat downtown.

"It feels a little stuffy, I think I need something bigger" She smiles at this. I have no idea why. I sincerly doubt she could have caught any underlying meanings I gave.

"Well, that's only natural, I guess. Sometimes you just feel _trapped_."

Maybe she's more intelligent than people give her credit for.

**-x-**

_I opened the front door, kicking off my shoes viciously. It wasn't until I painfully tripped over them, did I notice the extra pairs of shoes in the entry. I frown slightly, but the look disappears as quickly as it came when Dark appears to greet me. A quick peck on the cheek and he backs up to reveal Risa. _

_I choose to ignore her slightly mussed hair and crooked shirt. _

_Instead, I invite her to stay for dinner, and the three of us talk about the past. _

**-x-**

"I guess your right." I look at the waves crashing below. Riku once again looks at my hands. This time I follow her gaze.

The gold band, encrusted with small diamonds around its diameter, while a little girly, is certainly beautiful. I smile at the memory of that too. Dark decided to surprise me for our fifth anniversary.

"So… what exactly does _that_ mean?" Obviously referring to the ring on my right hand. My small smile disappears instantly.

"Nothing. It means absolutely nothing"

* * *

**A/N: **_I trapped a spider in a water bottle. The epic battle wages on and I vow to recycle every spider that dares to step into my sanctuary._


	13. Skateboards, Birthdays and Molestations

**For DarkMageMakai,  
**_Because you are awesome and I missed your birthday.  
Sorries. _

**Discalimer: **_No. Freaking. OWN._

* * *

Daisuke cursed lightly under his breath when he realized that no matter how many attempts he made, the light switch was not working. Heaving an annoyed sigh, the boy bumbled forward, tripping over anything and everything in his path.

When Daisuke slipped on a skateboard, only to land gracelessly on his back, he realized that this was _not_ the state he left the house in.

No, he was pretty sure that when he left, he didn't even own a skateboard. Glaring at the ceiling he faced, he came to his conclusion. There was only one monster capable of such damage…

_Dark_.

Growling, the boy hefted himself off the ground, dusting his school uniform off, the action quickly followed by more grumbling and muttering.

With a scowl on his face, the boy marched to the kitchen, as that seemed to be the only place in this house that had a light source.

Turning the corner, Daisuke expected to see his mother cooking away, despite the lack of electricity. She was stubborn enough for it to happen, and he knew that. Of course, his father would be entertaining her with idle chat, and Dark would be discussing the latest news on the Hikari with his Grandfather. That's how every afternoon usually turned out.

What he didn't expect was to see his whole family, plus Dark, Satoshi and Krad, grinning madly at him.

He didn't expect Dark to be holding out a white blob, with candles attached, out to him.

He didn't expect said white blob to be a cake. Or… what may have once been intentioned to be a cake.

Skateboard long forgotten, the diverse group sat at the table, Dark next to Daisuke of course.

Daisuke squeaked in the middle of his attempts to eat the White Blob Cake when Dark's idle hand decided to do some exploring.

Satoshi glared at Dark, fully aware of what he was doing, and warning him to stop it.

Dark smirked victoriously and removed his hand.

Krad ignored all of the above and gazed longingly at his "everything".

Daisuke's family chose to appear completely oblivious to the whole matter, but Kosuke's small, knowing smirk could only prove otherwise.

Daisuke barely finished his piece of the white blob when Dark grabbed his hand and dragged him up to his room, sporting a healthy blush that spread across his cheeks.

…but that didn't compare to the blush that adorned his features when his mom knocked on his bedroom door and told them to keep it down because "Krad was in danger of being charged with sexual harassment" and that "Satoshi may become permanently traumatized"

It wasn't until the next morning that Daisuke found time to confront his family on one crucial fact that they seem to have missed.

The previous day had not been his birthday.

Nor was the day before that.

Or the day before that, if one was to be finicky.

Oh no… Daisuke's birthday had been a good two months before hand, and they had even had a small familial celebration at the time.

Kosuke simply shrugged and advised him to ask Emiko.

Emiko simply smiled and directed Daisuke into Dark's general direction, which happened to be in bed. The Niwa curse (or blessing, depending on who is asking), was notorious in the household for sleeping for ridiculous amounts of time.

Upon confronting Dark on the matter, all he got was groped, molested and cuddled, as the still unconscious Dark managed to literally drag Daisuke to his side.

Feeling it useless to argue, Daisuke laid his head on his lover's chest and soon decided to leave well-enough alone.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Okies - Yes, I have changed my username. Bwahaha. Fear the wrath of the change. And my ramble:  
Anyways, I have a subtle feeling Impulse will not be updated frequently in the near future. I have started work in my own personal hell, and my "writing mojo" was shot out back a few weeks ago. _

_Unfortunately, I also have had something hit me from (literally) nowhere... and I feel the "plot" must be seen into it's potential. ... and while I am probably NOT the best choice for something like this... it must be done. It's my duty to the muses. _

_Sue also promised to give mercy to my pillows. _

_Ahem. I hope you enjoyed this piece, if only a little. It's written... weirdly... but... I felt unable to... write it... not weirdly. _

_Always,  
__BV_


End file.
